bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Orpheus
Orpheus is a flesh golem created by SageofMagic and used by Ferret-X with permission. He enjoys doing good deeds for others. Appearance Orpheus has shaggy white hair, pale skin, and silver eyes. When he has not undergone any maintenance over a long period of time his skin starts to slough off leaving only the bone underneath. When he has undergone maintenance he is covered in dramatic black stitches where skin has been sewn on. Orpheus dresses in nice clothes, such as slacks, collared shirts, and sweatervests. Biography Long ago two brothers a scientist and a shadow mage engaged in a series of experiments in making golems. Combining their powers they were successful. Creating a series of golems of various materials their experiments were only stopped by them getting arrested for their illegal practices. After they were arrested their creations were set free to wander, including the flesh golem Orpheus. Without maintenance by the brothers Orpheus began to fall apart, but eternally cheerful this did not get him down. He sought out things he could do that would help people such as volunteering and helping children find lost pets. During his travels he came across a stressed out catgirl by the name of Ferret. She immediately insisted on him coming with her seeing his nonhuman nature. She was both curious of his nature, and worried about a group in the area known for kidnapping nonhumans. Orpheus, wanting to cheer her up agreed. After seeing the mess of her home Orpheus set to work cleaning the place up. Rather than being grateful Ferret yelled at him for this and dragged him out to a lab to do embarassing experiments on him to figure out how he worked. This disturbed Orpheus, who for reasons of his own insisted he was entirely human. As the weeks went on he decided that Ferret was completely incapable of taking care of herself, and she was stuck with him. One night, Ferret returned from torching the base of the organization who'd been responsible for capturing several nonhumans while heavily injured and intoxicated. She refused his help and disturbed Orph so much that after a night of locking himself in his room he ran away. Upon findind Orph missing Ferret was enraged and scared for his health as he'd been starting to lose bits more often so she went out to find him. After finding him she apologized and he reluctantly came back. She was becoming more desparate as he was deteriorating faster and faster, and there was little she could do about it. That was when Phobos showed up. Phobos was the original creation of the brothers, and remembered most of their notes. Phobos also hated Orpheus. A few weeks went by where Phobos just sort of hung out on their couch before he decided it may be useful to have someone who knew how to repair him if necessary and gave her the notes. Orpheus, seeing Ferret getting along with Phobos ran away. Panicked and heartbroken his only thought was to get as far from the girl as possible. Meanwhile, Ferret didn't dare take time to find him until she'd completed the formula that would stop his deterioration. Finally getting it right and learning the required magic she ran off with a vial of the formula. When she finally found him, it was almost by accident as she tripped over the more skeletal by this point than not Orpheus. Close to tears she slipped the greatly weakened Orpheus the formula that would halt the detereoration. After dragging him back Ferret used her connections to get enough skin and organs to repair him. Confident in her abilities now that she knew the underlying theories behind Orpheus she set to work. Before long he was repaired with the only signs of the damage being dramatic black stitches along the most notable seams. After this with the cult's headquarters near them destroyed, and Orpheus fixed much of the tension between them eased. They settled into a comfortable relationship with Ferret being a mad scientist and Orpheus being her maid. At some point Ferret wound up doing experiments with doing experiments on a wider scale. Worried about both Orpheus' safety and approval she set up shop on the planet of Hreckra II and deposited him on Lemuro. After K'theenya and Blue destroyed Hreckra Ferret went to fetch Orph. Deciding that events weren't going to settle down anytime soon Ferret left him on Lemuro where he remains to this day... Powers and Skills Cleaning: '''Orpheus is amazing at cleaning for being someone who occasionally has bits falling off. '''Organization: '''Orpheus is truly excellent at organizing things. Perhaps he volunteered as a librarian at some point. '''Cooking: '''Despite his lack of a need to eat Orpheus is an excellent cook. '''Patience: Orpheus can deal with the most aggravating of personalities and must undergo extreme pressure before showing signs of annoyance. Relationships *'Ferret: '''Boss and squish. *'Phobos:''' 'brother' by virtue of them both having the same creators. Trivia *Orpheus was made by, and belongs to SageOfMagic *Orpheus and Ferret interacted mainly in a Skype chat RP Gallery Ello_Thar_by_SageOfMagic.jpg|Orph interacting with Tobi, who while not a zombie does like to eat brains Orpheus_Sketch_by_SageOfMagic.jpg|Full body reference of the bits Orpheus had falling off Ferret and Orph by Sage.jpg|Orpheus hanging around Ferret's lab pet_zombie_maid_minion_by_ferret_x-d3g5mio.jpg|Orpheus rocks a maid outfit sagORPHEUSe_page_by_ferret_x-d3ga17w.jpg|A tiny fixed up Orpheus in a sweatervest Orpheus.png|Orpheus made on that Gaia Av generator Orpheus Maid Chick.png|Orpheus in his maid outfit made on that Gaia av generator Orpheus Maid.png|Orpheus post genderswap made on that Gaia av generator Category:golems Category:zombies Category:Characters controlled by Ferret-X Category:humans Category:undead Category:Characters controlled by SageofMagic